


Pie day makes more sense.

by p4poonam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, Dean gets pie, Fluff, Gen, Pi Day, Pie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4poonam/pseuds/p4poonam
Summary: Dean celebrates pi(e) day.





	Pie day makes more sense.

**Author's Note:**

> The usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.
> 
> Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.

* * *

 

Dean walked into the motel room carrying a huge greasy paper bag in one hand and two coffees in the other. Sam looked up from his laptop and smiled as Dean handed him his coffee.

 

"There you go princess, one abomination that you call coffee with extra everything."

 

Sam gave him his bitch face as Dean liked to call it fondly but accepted his drink nonetheless. He drank a small sip and gave an appreciative hum of approval. No matter what how much Dean teased him about his drink of choice, he always gets his order right.

 

Dean had a sip of his own coffee and opened the paper bag containing their breakfast which turned out to be two whole pies and nothing else.

 

Dean pushed the blueberry one towards him and took a slice out of the apple one and had a bite. Sam gaped in disgust and horror as his brother closed his eyes and moaned - he freakin' moaned, enjoying his pie.

 

Sam cleared his throat, "umm Dean? Where's the breakfast?"

 

Dean opened his eyes, still chewing; he gave his brother a confused look and pointed towards the pie.

 

"That’s not breakfast.” Sam said horrified

 

"It is today." Dean said unconcerned, "Happy Pie Day, Sammy.” he added with a grin.

 

Sam remembered that today was the fourteenth of March.

 

"It's **Pi** day not **pie** day Dean.”  Sam says exasperated

 

"That's what I said.” Dean replied finishing off his slice and taking another one, this time one of Sam's blueberry ones.

 

"No. Pi as in the mathematical constant, you know 3.1415, not pie" Sam says pointing towards their 'breakfast'.

 

Sam opens up a webpage on his laptop and shows him what he actually means.

 

Dean scans his eyes over the article and grins widely pointing towards the part where it says that today is celebrated by eating pie.

 

“See.” Dean says triumphantly. “A day celebrated eating pie. What more could a man ever want.”

 

Sam groans giving up.

 

“So are you going to eat up or should I finish yours too?”

 

Sam looks horrified at that suggestion. Dealing with a hyperactive Dean was a chore in itself, he couldn’t imagine dealing with a sugared-up hyperactive Dean.

 

“You aren’t eating a whole pie Dean, let alone two.” Sam says sternly. Sometimes he wonders who the older one is amongst the two of them.

 

“Watch me bitch.” replies Dean and grabs yet another slice.

 

Sam groans and surrenders. The only way to help his brother was for him to eat as much as he could. He resignedly grabbed a slice for himself and says, “whatever, Jerk.” and has a bite. The pie was surprisingly good atleast.

 

“That’s the spirit, Sammy.” Dean says grinning, his mouth full of apple-e goodness.

 

* * *

 

 

THE END.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pi(e) day Dean :)
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
